


【双井】HOT

by DogeFrank



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogeFrank/pseuds/DogeFrank
Summary: 周期外的易感期。





	【双井】HOT

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO原设，pwp  
> *易感期设定，想看哭唧唧3所以搞出来的  
> *是3左没错

平井的易感期来的汹涌又热烈，在吞没她的理智之前几乎没有给她留下反应时间。作为正常婚配规律发情的已结合Alpha，这种狼狈的状况并不多见，但对于年关在舞室日夜颠倒连轴转两个月总算解脱的平井桃来说，信息素的紊乱和易感期的提前倒像是开春的凌汛一样理所当然。

稍微清醒过来的时候平井桃已经在冷水浴里抚慰了自己两次，脑袋仍然迷糊得像刚出炉的浆糊，身体最深处涌出的热气蒸腾着她的神经，弥散出最原始而难以控制的欲望。混杂着汗水的冰凉液体从额边滑过，低温水流在紧绷的小腹上勾勒出完美的十一字马甲线，她把花洒按在眉心，骤然升高的水压刺激强迫她从本能的牢笼里挣脱出来。

"南..."她下意识地呼唤自己Omega的名字。但现在是下午两点，平井遵循着朝九晚五规律的法定伴侣大概还在高级写字楼里玩弄着资本家的游戏，当然也对Alpha糟糕透顶的状况一无所知。因此平井桃只能在绵延不绝的水声和对伴侣的下流性幻想中迎来第三次高潮，又在终于找回意识之后委屈兮兮地关上了淋浴头。

在回卧房的路上平井桃碰倒了几本书，也可能撞倒了拐角处的花瓶，但她没心思管那个。她急匆匆地打开衣柜，将名井南的衣裙一股脑堆在了床上，用Omega残存的信息素将自己包围起来，熟悉的甜蜜气味压低了身体里蹿高的火苗，平井将鼻子埋进名井南的外套里，发出满意的叹息——这奏效了一会儿，但很快，那微不足道的信息素形成更大的诱惑和不耐，将她一步步拖进欲望的炼狱。平井呜咽出声，本不打算给忙于工作焦头烂额的Omega添麻烦，但下腹蹿起来的热度不断地吞噬折磨着她，让她的行动丧失意志的趋势甚至直接出自本能，而名井南的声音从手机里传出来的时候她已经错过了阻止自己的机会。

"莫西莫西？是桃吗？"

熟悉的温柔嗓音让平井差点哭出声，她张了张嘴不知该如何回应，又把自己在织物堆里埋的更深，发出些意味不明的模糊音节，黏糊糊地拼凑出完整的句子，尾音带着颤抖的哭腔:"Mitang...我好想你...我要疯掉了...."

电话里沉默了一会儿，很快传来收拾东西的声音，听动静带着点匆忙的慌乱。毕竟是结合多年的伴侣，名井南几乎是立刻就明白了平井的处境，她没有在决定翘班的过程中浪费时间，也不忘在挂断电话前给Alpha留下安抚的讯息。

"我马上回来。"

 

钥匙在锁孔里转动的瞬间名井南就嗅到了熟悉的汽水味，但当进屋后，铺天盖地的Alpha信息素席卷而来时她仍然被吓了一跳。露骨浓郁而带有攻击性的气息让她有些眩晕，而已结合伴侣的熟悉和安心感在让她被本能的服从压制的同时又多了几分兴奋和期待。

打开卧室门之前名井南还在为走廊上的水渍和起居室的一片狼藉而烦恼，但她很快就不再为这些小事伤神，因为门后的景象立刻就占据了她整个身心:她的爱人，法定意义上的伴侣，已标记结合的Alpha平井桃只围着一条松垮的浴巾，半裸着伏在床边，呼吸短促，汗湿的刘海黏在前额，显然正被发情热折磨着。听到名井南开门声的平井抬起头，看清来人之后条件反射地撑起身，本就缺乏遮挡作用的浴巾顺着她的动作滑落到胯部，露出坚实的腹肌和漂亮的腰线。

名井南不知道哪个让她更湿，是面前火辣的画面还是空气里交缠融合的信息素。体内被动引出的热量正逐渐影响她的身体，本来在担心平井桃身体状况的Omega感到双腿有些发软，却在脱力的瞬间被Alpha一把揽住了腰。"Mitang..."平井嘶哑着嗓子，紧紧抱着名井南，将脑袋埋进Omega的颈窝，撒娇似的蹭了蹭，短暂温存后张嘴毫不犹豫地咬住了名井南的肩胛骨。丝毫没有防备的Omega蹙起眉倒吸一口气，伸手揪了揪平井的头发，收到示意的平井桃偏了偏头，又沿着刚才的咬痕轻轻舔舐起来。软在Alpha怀里的名井南发出轻柔的叹息，情不自禁地回抱住平井，将胯部贴近Alpha轻蹭挤压着她的性器。

受到撩拨的平井猛地抬起头，直勾勾地盯着名井南看，眼里燃着带欲望的暗棕色火焰，Omega这才看清她泛红的眼角和挂满泪痕的脸颊。她不由自主地摸摸平井桃的头，而委屈的平井得寸进尺地凑上前讨要安抚的吻。名井南知道平井桃不轻易哭，对痛苦的忍耐力更是超乎常人，带着脚趾骨折的伤也能照常训练一声不吭，这样坚韧的平井却因为易感期的影响可怜兮兮地哭成一团，这让名井南心疼之余又有些恶趣味地觉得可爱。于是她纵容地揽上平井的脖子，与Alpha交换了一个绵长又濡湿的吻。

来到床上，平井熟门熟路地解开名井南的衬衫，三两下扯掉剩下的衣料，贴上对方滚烫的肌肤时她们同时发出了满足的叹息。即使仍被易感期所折磨，平井桃也没有跳过前戏，仍然隐忍而温柔地亲吻取悦着她的Omega，前额由于她与本能的对抗不可避免地渗出了汗。身下的Omega笑了笑，把平井桃拉上来接吻，又将两腿缠上Alpha的腰，在喘息的间隙附在平井耳边："没事的，已经...可以了。"

得到许可的平井桃将自己送进爱人湿润温热的甬道，她这才明白名井南说的可以是什么意思，易感期的信息素诱发了Omega的被动发情期，此时包裹住她的甬道正不断涌出黏腻甜蜜饱含着信息素的情液，这让她的抽插动作更加顺利，也让她紧绷到极致的易感期总算得到了实质性的安慰与释放，瞬间的松懈让她差点把控不住射出来，而总算忍住下身的冲动后她的眼泪最终还是没有憋住。"Mitang...我真的好想你"她抽噎着呢喃着身下人的名字，舔吻着名井染上潮红情欲的脖颈，深一下浅一下毫无章法地顶弄着。摩擦到敏感点的时候名井南难耐地呻吟出声，酥麻的快感让她夹得更紧，交合的穴口涌出更多液体，眼前泛起朦胧又湿漉漉的雾气，但她攀在平井背上的双手却仍然温柔地安抚着情绪失控的Alpha，又抬起腰配合平井让她进的更深。

受到易感期的作用，平井几乎在操进Omega的生殖腔之前就射了，大脑深处炸裂开的快意将平井的眼前闪成白色，恍惚之中她记起名井南高潮时无意识地喊着她的名字，于是她摸索着找到名井南的脸，准确无误地在Omega闪着水光的睫毛旁落下羽毛般的轻吻，换来同样意识不清的伴侣回礼般温柔的微笑。这时的名井南头发有些凌乱，呼吸还没有平复，脸上带着余韵的潮红，瞳仁里却闪着流动的光。平井桃眨眨眼，觉得自己的伴侣美的有些过分，伸手与她十指相扣，又凑过去吻她的肩膀。"Mitang，谢谢你回来了。"平井虔诚而充满爱意地说道，脸上带着难得的羞赧，而她的伴侣同样红了脸，笑着靠近她的右耳小声地回应:"嗯，我也爱你。"

—End—


End file.
